1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for transporting a panel and for positioning the panel for fastening to a wall or structure during construction.
2. Description of Related Art
During the construction of a home or other structure, builders often must install various large panels, whether it is a door, or sheet of plywood, cementboard or wallboard. There is always a need for devices to make the transport and installation of these construction materials easier and less time consuming. There are several devices which have been built to move material such as panels, the devices commonly having wheels, which allow the user to load the device, wheel the material to the location of install, and unload the material from the device. These types of devices are convenient for transport of the material unless the route from load location to unload location includes terrain which does not permit rolling of the device. Coarse gravel, sand, and mud may be a deterrent to using such a device. This is especially evident in cases where heavy dollies add weight to the load being carried. These devices make it impractical to transport material over rough or soft terrain or over floor obstacles such as thresholds, crevices, and steps.
During the installation of such panels described above, the panel may have to be lifted a small distance in order to be mounted at its correct height. For example, the bottom edge of an installed door usually does not sit directly on the ground or floor. To allow free movement of the door, the door is supported by the hinges. To aid in the positioning and holding of the door during the installation there are lever/fulcrum devices called lifting devices that may be used in which the worker places an end of the device under the bottom edge of the door and presses down on the opposite end, lifting or positioning the door. These devices may be used to lift a sheet of wallboard, plywood or cementboard into place for mounting or installation. These devices however lack the ability to help transport the panel, or to aid in positioning the panel toward and away from the installation location while it is being lifted.